fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Panic Pansy Path
Pansy Panic Path– klaczka z gatunku ziemskich kucyków. Członkini BFF Club. Charakteryzująca ją cecha to blaknąca (lub rozjaśniająca się) z wiekiem sierść. Zamieszkuje Beeprince. Powstanie i imię Autorka pomyślała, że nie ma ponyfikacji. Jej pierwsza próba zrobienia jej była nieudana; kucyk miał trzy rogi i zdolności magiczne niczym sama Celestia. Potem autorka przypomniała sobie o Smiler, którą wspomniała w jednym z artykułów. Tak Titi miała wygląd kucyka (zmienił się desing grzywy i ogona. Dostała także przednie kopyta). Ostatnie do wymyślenia zostało imię. Autorce zależało by wszystkie słowa w nim zaczynały się na literkę P, ponieważ jej imię i nazwisko zaczyna się na tę literę (mimo to, że ma drugie imię na literkę L). Wtedy przypomniała się jej ulubiona gra ,,The Path" i postanowiła nazwać swoją ponysonę na jej cześć, poza tym Pat było zdrobnieniem od jej imienia (a bynajmniej tak na nią mówili). Jednak samo Path wydawało jej się smutne, a ścieżka jej niewiele mówiła. Wtedy zechciało jej się oglądać ekranizację szóstej części Harrego Poterra i porównać ją z książką. Oglądała i oglądała aż nagle... zobaczyła Pansy Pakirson. Była to jedna z jej ulubionych thumb|400px|Pansy jest taka alołn postaci, a poza tym jej imię zaczynało się na P! Ale wtedy nie myślała by miała w imieniu Pansy. Stało się to w drugiej scenie z nią. Tak Ponysona miała na imię Pansy Path. Jednak zmieniło to pewne zdarzenie, po którym bardzo panikowała i denerwowała się. Dlatego dodała do imienia Panic. Charakter Klacz ma dość (według niej) nietypowy charakter. Jej wady nie przeszkadzają nikomu. No chyba, że zaczniesz z nią mieszkać... Wybredna Klacz nie ubierze pierwszego lepszego ubrania. To za ciasne! To drapie! Ten kolor mi się nie podoba, i wiele innych, wyszukanych słów na temat tego co ma założyć na jakąś uroczystość. Lepiej też nie jest przy jedzeniu, bo nigdy nawet kijem nie tknie tego czego nie lubi. Mimo wszystko klacz potrafi docenić wysiłek jaki ktoś wkłada by ją zadowolić. Niechlujna Klacz nigdy nie potrafiła utrzymać porządku nawet na małym obszarze. Ciągle bałagani, nawet nieświadoma (bo ona w nocy lunatykuje). Jej osobiście bałagan nie przeszkadza. Najlepszą zmywarką dla niej to język, zdarza jej się jeść z podłogiChodź ja tak nie robię, dla mnie to ohydne. Namówić do sprzątania Panic potrafi tylko jej mama. Wtedy wszystko zrobione jest na błysk, w szkle można zobaczyć własne odbicie. Szkoda, że nie potrafi tego porządku utrzymać... Melancholiczka Klacz ciągle chodzi zadumana, zamyślona. Nielubi mówić, ale jest dobrą słuchaczką. Jej depresje są głębsze od większości rówieśników. Unika bycia w centrum uwagi, jest nietowarzyska. Przyjaciół wybiera bardzo ostrożnie, przecież ma szanse na przyjaźń na całe życie. Jest bardzo surowa wobec siebie. Domaga się krytyki swoich prac, a nie samego ,,ładny obrazek", ale jeśli będzie zbyt ostra, może to słabo znieść. Jest perfekcjonistką, potrafi jeden obrazek poprawiać godzinę. thumb|360px|Ale z Pansy histeryczka! On chcą tylko wyrzucić rysek z toba do kosza a ty Panikujesz! Klacz jest też bardzo lękliwa, ale nie chodzi o to, że np. boi się pająków. Ma po prostu pesymistyczne obawy do swojej przyszłości. Perfekcjonizm Klacz jest perfekcjonistką. Dla niej nie liczy się, że coś ładnie zrobiła, bo przecież zawsze może zrobić lepiej. Prawdopodobnie jest nią przez Zoozole, jej starą przyjaciółkę, która wyjechała, a ona bardzo krytykowała jej rysunki i raz o mało Pansy się nie popłakała. Zazwyczaj wkłada większy wysiłek we wszystko co robi, przez co zwiększa się czas robienia, ale co za tym idzie jakość. Choleryczka Klacz należy do drażliwych kucyków. Łatwo ją zezłościć, a gdy tak się stanie potrafi wyrwać mu tysiące włosów z głowyNikomu nie wyrwałam tylu, ale szykuj się!Bardzo przeżywa różne zdarzenia, np. jedynkę z kartkówki. Panic jak każda choleryczka pragnie władzy, potrafi wiele zrobić by ją zdobyć. Od wszystkich oczekuje, że spodobają się jej rysunki, mimo to, że wie, że to nie są arcydzieła i nikt nie będzie się o nie zabijał. Jest bardzo uparta, nigdy nie zrobi tego co nie uważa za słuszne. Wzbudza zaufanie, gdyż potrafi napracować się dla swoich przyjaciół. Jedyne co różni ją od choleryków to pesymistyczne nastawienie do życia, chodź Pansy bardzo się stara się to zmienić. Uparta Klacz miała wpajane, że gdy będzie uparcie dążyć do celu to wszystko osiągnie. Szkoda, że nie wytłumaczyli jej co to znaczy. Teraz jak się na coś uprze (szczególnie gdy niema racji) nie da za wygraną, a do tego zrobi ci wykład, przedstawiając plusy swojego postępowania. Ale jednak coś z tego zrozumiała. Wie, że gdy pouczy się dłużej, może osiągnąć więcej, w czym pomaga upór. Histeryczka Klacz zawsze wszystko przeżywa. Gdy zgubi coś zaczyna płakać, tupać i krzyczeć jak małe dziecko, bo nigdy tego nie znajdzie (chodź jej mama zawsze potrafi). Czasami ma ataki histerii, nawet z błahych powodów, na przykład, że budyń jest malinowy a nie śmietankowy W realu nie mam. Łakoma Klacz chodź na to nie wygląda, jest bardzo łakoma. Gdyby nie jej szybki metabolizm najprawdopodobniej była by gruba. Potrafi bardzo dużo zjeść, w szczególności słodycze. Je też bardzo szybko brudząc się, co ma związek z jej niechlujstwem, bo nigdy nie raczyła się wytrzeć. Chodź bardzo stara się mniej jeść, nie może oprzeć się pokusie i odmówić sobie słodkości. Umiejętności Aktorstwo Klacz jest dobrą aktorką. Gdy występuje potrafi sprawić, że widz się rozpłacze lub będzie się śmiał. Niestety, jej nieśmiałość nie pozwala jej na pełne wykorzystanie swych umiejętności. Pansy potrafi kłamać tak, że nikt jeszcze nie odkrył gdy kłamała. Swoją przygodę z aktorstwem zaczęła gdy pierwszy raz miała zarecytować wiersz. Wtedy była dość śmiałą klaczą, więc przedszkolna wyliczanka nie sprawiła jej problemu. Pani widząc to zaczęła dawać jej główne role w przedstawieniach (a teksty były tak długie, że reszta przedszkolaków nie potrafiła nawet ich samemu przeczytać!). Gdy klacz poszła do podstawówki (klasy 1-3) niedostała żadnej, nawet najmniejszej roli w spektaklu. Krytykowała wszystkich którzy brali w nich udział mówiąc, że ,,że takie role są oklepane i nawet przedszkolak by w nich dobrze zagrał". Jednak postanowiła wziąć się w garść i ostro zacząć ćwiczyć aktorstwo i recytację. Gdy klacz podrosła polonistka zrobiła kółko aktorskie, na które Pansy oczywiście się zapisała.Na zajęciach dodatkowych bardzo się jej podobało - były z jej ulubioną nauczycielkąona nigdy nie krzyczy i prawie zawsze podwyższa ocenę, mogła rozwijać pasję i dobrze się bawić. Rysowanie Klacz nawet ładnie rysuje. Jej ulubionym narzędziem do rysowania jest ołówek, ale lubi też suche pasteleW realu są to węgle, ołówki, pastele olejne i suche, farby plakatowe, farby akwarelowe, kredki olejne i zwykłe kredki. . Zazwyczaj rysuje karykatury. Małą Pansy nie interesowało rysowanie. Panic nawet nie wiedziała nawet co to ołówek. Wszyscy śmiali się z rysunków klaczy, gdy ta bardzo się starała, ale nie każdy umie wszystko od razu. Path postanowiła, że nigdy nie tknie kredek a jej nowo kupione pastele nic nie namalują. Klacz zaczęła ładnie rysować gdy na antenę wszedł nowy serial ,,Your big human", który Pansy zaczęła rysować. Rysowanie szło jej coraz lepiej, zaczęła nawet wygrywać w konkursach. Gdy rysunki Path był już dosyć ładne zaczęła wydawać wszystko na przyrządy do rysowania. Kupowała sobie nawet poradniki, z których dużo się nauczyła. thumb|left|294px|Pierwszy znośny rysunek klaczy Pływanie Klacz bardzo dobrze pływa. Można powiedzieć, że to jej największy talent. Należny ona do grupy z uzdolnieniami pływackimi. Wraz z czterokucykową grupą wygrała zawody sztafetowe. Klacz od źrebaka czuła się jak ryba w wodzie. Jednak nie można było nazwać tego pływaniem - Pansy nurkowała, wynurzała się, nurkowała... Ale po jakimś czasie rodzice zapisali ją na zajęcia. Po tygodniu nauczyła pływać się stylem klasycznym, a po miesiącu kucykowym... Gdy klacz poszła do trzeciej klasy, miała zajęcia z basenu. Klasa była podzielona na dwie grupy - z uzdolnieniami i bez nich. Ona trafiła do tej pierwszej. W klasie 5 zrobiła na ,,przesłuchaniu" do grupy tak, by trafić do tej bez uzdolnień, bo tam były jej przyjaciółki. Niestety miała potem problemy z dostaniem się na zawody sztafetowe, ale ostatecznie pojechała na nie. Wygląd Pansy jest koloru ciemnobrązowego. Jej grzywa jest koloru jasnoróżowego, a oczy są niebieskie. Tyle zobaczy przeciętny obserwator, lub ktoś kto ma wadę wzroku taką jak Pansy... Ogólnie Sierść jest koloru brązowego. Dokładniej nie wiadomo jaki ma odcień, ponieważ ciągle ciemnieje i jaśnieje. Grzywa Path jest jasnoróżowa, bardzo długa. Mimo tego robi sobie tylko małą kitkę jaką robi ciocia jej małej kuzynce, a reszcie grzywy pozwala swobodnie opadać. Jako mała klaczka włosy klaczki były liche i było ich bardzo mało, ale z wiekiem zwiększyła się ich ilość i gęstość o tyle, że ma je thumbnajgęstsze z całej klasy, która jest najliczniejsza ze szkoły. Oczy Panic są jasnoniebieskie, błyszczące i z tym ,,czymś". Gdy długo będziemy patrzeć się klaczy prosto w oczy możemy dostrzec błyszczące, bliżej nieokreślone kształtem wzory. Jej uroczy znaczek jest cały czas widoczny, ponieważ jakimś cudem ogon Path ,,pnie się" do góry, jak gdyby grawitacja nie istniała na jej zadzie. Prosty, dumny chód- bez tego nie istniej Panic Pansy Path. Prawdopodobnie chodź tak przez wadę postawy, ale po jakimś czasie zaczęła robić to specjalnie. Jest smukła i nie potrafi znieść w tym jednego; chude, kościste kopyta potrafią zniechęcić do odchudzania. Choć przyjaciółki i kilka osób mówi, że jest śliczna ona tak nie uważa, a wszystko przez chłopaków, którzy ciągle się z niej śmieją. Dodatki Klacz zazwyczaj nie nosi dodatków thumb|W swoim beretopodobnym kapeluszu, którego nie nosi, nie licząc okularów, na jej wadę wzroku (które nosi bardzo rzadko). Ma ona dużo koralików i naszyjników, ale nosi je ona z dwa, trzy dni od kupienia. Jej ukochaną błyskotką jest naszyjnik ze złota który dostała od ciotki. Pansy posiada ukochany kapelusz, który nosi gdy jest sama, bo obawia się, że gdy wyjdzie z nim do innych kucyków będą się z niej śmiać. Mimika Mimika klaczy jest słabo rozwinięta, jeśli chodzi o życie codzienne. Zazwyczaj ogranicza się do lekko smutnej twarzy lub (bardzo) lekkiego uśmiechu. Czasami jak jej wesoła jej uśmiech jest promienny, ale tylko na chwilę. Jednak jest druga strona medalu - aktorstwo. Gdy klacz występuje potrafi zagrać każdą emocje - od smutku przez strach aż po euforię. Relacjie Trixie Pansy uwielbia Trixie i w ogóle nie przeszkadza jej to, że lubi się chełpić, a gdy to robi mówi tylko ,,Tak Trixie, jesteś wszechpotężna" a potem obie się śmieją. Klacze poznały się gdy Trixie przyjechała do Beeprince by pokazać tam swoje ,,zdolności" magiczne. Gdy jednorożec zaczął się chwalić jaki to jest wspaniały, Panic dostała ataku śmiechu, co zdenerwowało Trixie i ta spytała czemu psuje jej występ, a Path zaczęła śmiać się jeszcze bardziej, a Trixie dostała ataku złości. Gdy jednorożec ochłoną klacze pogadały sobie i okazało się, że Trixie to tak naprawdę miła, ale chełpliwa klacz. Klacze przez tydzień zdążył się zaprzyjaźnić, ale Trixie musiała wyjechać. Przyjaciółki za sobą tęskniły, ale ciągle się odwiedzają. Shy Love Na początku Panic myślała, że Love to lesba. Shy Love podobnie jak Panic to szara myszka, więc mają wiele wspólnego. Obie uwielbiają Happy Tree Friends i Violettę i praktycznie tylko o tym gadają. Shy to jedna z czterech najlepszych przyjaciół Pansy. Lazy McFood wpadła na pomysł zrobienia paringu Panshy który polega na jedzeniu wspólnie jabłek i bułeczekTo był pomysł Kaśki, ale jej się nie dziwię. Wkrótcce powstanie tu sekcja paringi z Pansy i będą tam ze wszystkimi moimi BFF, głównie wymyślone przez chłopaków. . Klacze poznały się w zerówce. Nie były one jednak ze sobą blisko, czasami pani kazała Path usiąść z Love. Panic wyśmiewała się w młodym wieku z Love, bo ta była bardzo strachliwa, np. gdy przyszła pielęgniarka na badania ta chowała się pod ławkę. Strach Klacz boi się... lasu.Ja nie boję się lasu, ale Pansy musi być ciekawsza ode mnie ,,Pozornie las jest piękny i tajemniczy. No nie pozornie, bo las taki jest. Gdyby było tylko wytłumaczenie, czemu dzieje się w nim tyle zła... No na przykład, w sobotę dziewczynka umarła w lesie z zimna, albo w poniedziałek... nie, nie powiem ci, obrzydza mnie to. Do tego dołóżmy, że w lesie są wilki. No nie te w mojej grze, którą ty the schiza nazywasz. Te prawdziwe. A wracając do gry, mówiłam ci, że spotkałam wilka Scarlet?''To była super głęboka wypowiedź Pansy na temat swego lęnku '' - Wypowiedź na temat swojego strachu skierowana do Lazy Mcfoood. Jednak jej strach nie polega na ,,boje się go, to do niego nigdy nie wejdę!", tylko na tym, że wprawia ją w zadumę i lekki wstyd, chodź nikt nie rozumie dlaczego we wstyd. thumb|306px|Przed wejściem do lasu. Nikomu nie wiadomo dlaczego Pansy boi się lasu. Możliwe, że to przez to, że jak była mała została sama w lesie. Jest też możliwość, że to dlatego, że koło jej domu został znaleziony zdechły lis.to naprawdę. Liski są słodkie, ale zdechłe nie. Tak naprawdę opcji jest wiele, bo klaczka bardzo często jest w lesie a bardzo często chodzi tam samaTo nieprawda. Może na serio boje się lasu? Ale raczej nie.. Jednak jej strach nie polega na ,,boje się go, to do niego nigdy nie wejdę!", tylko na tym, że wprawia ją w zadumę i lekki wstyd, chodź nikt nie rozumie dlaczego we wstyd. ---- Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Kucyki w wieku szkolnym Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML